


Ease the Tension

by theothermeandyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/F, Porn With Plot, with some angst on lexa's part because it's lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothermeandyou/pseuds/theothermeandyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"</p><p>Everything fell really silent before Clarke drew in a sharp breath. “What?” Alright, this was a bad idea. “To ease the tension, you know? I just thought, um…” Her answer was barely audible as she all but swallowed the end. “Okay.” The blonde simply stated. “What?” Now it was Lexa’s turn to be a little shocked. “I said okay. Now are you actually going to follow up on your offer and come over here or…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real work I ever published so feedback is highly appreciated. Other than that, enjoy.

“God,” Clarke groaned as she threw a bag on her bed, “My back and neck are killing me, I’m serious!” She flopped down on the mattress and Lexa could hear another groan even though this one was muffled due to the blonde’s head being buried in her pillow. They were roommates but even though the year was already halfway through they really didn’t know each other that well. If Lexa was being completely honest it actually seemed as if Clarke had purposely been ignoring her every chance she got which was weird because Lexa couldn’t find a plausible explanation for it. She tried to be nice but not too overly affectionate and she was a damn good roommate, always keeping her side clean and not bringing loud people over all the time like Clarke.

By now she was pretty sure that the girl just disliked her for whatever reason. But maybe she just imagined things and the other girl genuinely had a very busy schedule, she was studying medicine after all. She really did look a little overworked as she lay there on her bed, face shoved into a pillow, shoulders tensed up so much it almost looked painful. “Lexaa,” the blonde whined, drawing out the ‘a’ and sending shivers down Lexa’s back with that, “how do I make it stop?” The dark haired girl almost replied with something like “how should I know, you’re the one studying the human body” before another idea plopped into her head. It was possibly the stupidest and most certainly the riskiest thing that could ever come out of her mouth but the possibility of her roommate slash low-key crush actually agreeing to it made her say it anyways.

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Everything fell really silent before Clarke drew in a sharp breath. “What?” Alright, this was a bad idea. “To ease the tension, you know? I just thought, um…” Her answer was barely audible as she all but swallowed the end. “Okay.” The blonde simply stated. “What?” Now it was Lexa’s turn to be a little shocked. “I said okay. Now are you actually going to follow up on your offer and come over here or…?”

Slowly she made her way over to the bed Clarke was lying on. After a moment of undecidedly standing there she sat down next to the girl and timidly put the wavy streaks of hair from Clarke’s back to one side. And then, after what felt like an eternity, her fingers started to gently press into the other girl’s shoulder blades, massaging them. With her thumbs she added some pressure in a circling motion and when she heard a small sigh that made her cheeks feel as if they were on fire, she was really glad Clarke couldn’t see her right now.

Even though it was kind of an awkward angle with Lexa sitting on one side and kind of leaning over the blonde, she did a rather good job judging from the small sounds coming out of Clarke’s mouth and really, the images those sounds put into Lexa’s mind made her feel extremely ashamed but also just so turned on. She wasn’t really that attracted to her roommate, right? “Fuck, this feels so good”, the words came out a little breathy and yes, Lexa was definitely _that_ attracted to Clarke.

Then something suddenly made her stop dead in her tracks. Clarke had just moaned and it wasn’t the ‘whoa, this food is delicious’ or ‘my bathtub has the perfect temperature right now’ kind of moan either.

Not wanting to make things awkward for her roommate Lexa went back to massaging the girl. This time, the sound was muffled by the pillow Clarke had pressed her head into, but Lexa heard it nonetheless and really felt in need of a cold shower. Slowly the blonde girl lifted up her head a little. “Could you sit on my back?” Her voice was raspy, like she had just woken up. Probably sensing the hesitance on Lexa’s part she added, “Just because the angle is kinda weird, you know?” This was definitely crossing every known boundary between roommates, right? Just the thought of touching so much of Clarke’s body at the same time sent Lexa to heaven and hell at the same time and it was most certainly an incredibly stupid proposal. She took it anyways.

Gingerly positioning herself on the other girl’s back while trying to put as little weight on her spine as possible Lexa could feel her heart beat at a rate, which would worry every cardiologist. Before she could resume to her original task of easing the tension in her roommate’s muscles, Clarke spoke again, voice shaky and filled with uncertainty. “Also, you’re doing really great, amazing even, but could you maybe, uh, do it a little harder?” Lexa’s breath hitched at the girl’s choice of words and she could barely press out a short ‘sure’. Putting more pressure on them this time she tried to put all her focus on finding the perfect spots to circle her thumbs on. They remained silent for the next minutes until Lexa was sure she couldn’t continue doing this any longer without jumping her roommate’s bones.

“Uh, there you go, hope I could help you at least a little.” She got out and climbed off the girl with the intention to leave this place as quickly as possible now and take the coldest shower ever, but Clarke caught her wrist while turning around and sitting upright on the bed. Her pupils were dilated and something in her expression had changed drastically from what Lexa was used to. “Wha-“ Suddenly her back was slammed against the wall and Clarke’s face was just inches away from hers as the girl in front of her glanced down on her lips before finally closing the distance completely.

Holy shit, Clarke Griffin was kissing her and kissing her hard at that. The girl clearly knew what she was doing, using just the right amount of tongue while not letting the kiss become too wet, sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip before lightly biting it. She let her hands settle on Clarke’s hips and moaned into the kiss, deepening it not wanting to let the other girl be in charge without a fight. A pull on her hair that sent sparks straight down to her abdomen made her gasp in surprise and Clarke used the moment to slide one of her hands under Lexa’s shirt.

They were heavily making out by now and the throbbing between her legs was getting harder to ignore so when Clarke growled “Bed. Now.” it took her approximately two seconds to follow the girl to her bed. When the back of her knees hit the bedframe she was pushed down onto the mattress, Clarke straddling her. The blonde girl attacked her neck with kisses and bites, clearly leaving marks on the tanned skin before sitting up a bit, pulling Lexa’s shirt off in process. Their hands were all over each other and it didn’t take long before both of them were left in only jeans, bras forgotten about on the floor.

Everything felt so overwhelming to Lexa, the months of sexual feelings building up for her roommate all crashing down on her at once when the girl settled between her legs. She felt Clarke’s mouth release the nipple she was sucking on before the girl began a kissing trail down her body, stopping just over the waistband of her jeans. “Do you want me to stop?” If Lexa hadn’t been that turned on she would have found the question sweet but right in this moment she was certain that if Clarke didn’t fuck her she would combust. So she just panted “Don’t you dare.”

Her pants came off in mere seconds, landing somewhere behind Clarke who hooked her fingers under the sides of Lexa’s panties and pulled them down in one swift movement. For a moment the girl in front of her stilled, seemingly taking in the naked body in front of her, before she leaned down again and kissed Lexa right over her left knee. Slowly moving further she left as many kisses as she could on the tanned skin when she finally reached Lexa’s centre. “Clarke, please.” It wasn’t meant to come out as desperate as it did but Lexa really didn’t care right now, she was soaking and needed Clarke to do something about it. The blonde girl smiled smugly in response, planting one more painfully gentle kiss on the inside of Lexa’s thigh, right next to where the girl wanted her, before she finally gave in.

“Ah, Clarke! God…” Lexa wasn’t prepared for how good her roommate was with her mouth. Every movement, every tiny lick was brought to perfection and she suddenly understood all the talk about “party animal” Clarke Griffin. The girl flattened her tongue against the outside of the length of Lexa’s slit before she flicked her tongue at the top of the arc, pushing against her clit which earned her another soft moan. She hummed against her cunt, sucking slightly on it and moved one of her hands onto Lexa’s breast, squeezing it gently. The girl under her was a withering mess, her hands gripping the sheets tightly while soft moans escaped her mouth. “Clarke, please, I need…” She couldn’t finish the sentence but Clarke still finally gave her what she wanted and pushed her tongue inside of the girl. Lexa was already so worked up that it didn’t take long until Clarke heard a small “I’m… God, Clarke, I’m going to” and when she came, Clarke made sure to gradually slow her thrusts down while the walls around her spasmed.

After she was done riding out Lexa’s orgasm with her, she pulled herself up and laid down next to the girl, gently kissing her shoulder. “Hey, you.” When Lexa looked at her, the blonde girl had a kind of dopey smile that seriously confused her. If the past months of living together told Lexa anything it was that Clarke disliked her and certainly didn’t look at her like a love-struck puppy. “What are you doing?” The question came out a little harsher than intended but for her own sake Lexa couldn’t allow this girl to play with her like that. All of this meant nothing to Clarke, the girl probably just got madly turned on when getting a massage, yet it meant everything to Lexa. And she was okay with just being a quick fuck for the girl, she knew that Clarke saw no shame in her countless one-night stands and she got something out of it in return, but she was definitely not okay with the glimmer of pointless hope that this damn smile caused inside of her.

A flash of hurt crossed Clarke’s eyes and the smile faltered. “What?” Lexa couldn’t stand looking at her like that so she closed her eyes and turned her face to the ceiling. “I’ve tried everything to be friends with you because I really wanted you to like me but you don’t. You don’t like me, most days you won’t even look at me and now we’re suddenly doing… well, whatever this was. And I’m sorry you didn’t get your turn, I really am, but I don’t think I can do this with someone who will just ignore me the next day when I would like for them to hold my hand instead.”

She was ready for Clarke to shout at her or get up and leave but she wasn’t ready for the sudden feeling of Clarke’s lips on hers again. The kiss was so gentle, so meaningful, it almost felt as if the other girl was trying to pour all her emotions in this single kiss and Lexa couldn’t help but to respond just the same. When they finally broke apart Clarke rested their foreheads together, both of them breathing hard. Their eyes were locked and Lexa found not a single trace of dishonesty when Clarke said, “I do really like you.” “I really like you too.” Lexa responded, still looking into her eyes. “And I would also really like to hold your hand.” They both smiled at each other.

“So, does this mean I still get my turn?” Clarke broke their silence after some time, wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk. In response Lexa just grinned and flipped them over.

“Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr under theothermeandyou.


End file.
